libsoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Zapatista Revolution
The Zapatista Revolution '''(commonly known as the '''Zapatista Uprising or Chiapas Uprising) was an armed revolution in 1994 that triggered both the Chiapas Conflict and the formation of the Rebel Zapatista Autonomous Municipalities. It was fought between the Zapatista Army of National Liberation (EZLN) and the Mexican military. Background The Spanish colonization of Mexico led to genocide of indigenous people and the expropriation of communal indigenous land. Although the indigenous led many uprisings and guerilla wars against the Spanish colonizers, they largely failed due to inferior military technology, genocidal tactics used by the Spanish army and the destruction of communities due to diseases. Upon Mexico's independence from Spain, exploitation of indigenous communities and labor intensified.https://schoolsforchiapas.org/teach-chiapas/zapatista-timeline/ During the Mexican Revolution (1910 - 1920), several guerilla leaders like Emilio Zapata advocated the creation of autonomous indigenous nations in Southern Mexico and stressed the need for common ownership of land. Although he was killed, he inspired numerous activists and rebels over the next hundred years. The new dictatorship which came out of the Mexican Revolution further exploited.Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chiapas_conflict In 1983, in response to massacres of students protesting the Mexican dictatorship, six people in Chiapas became rebels and formed the EZLN. Training for guerilla warfare in jungle camps, holding reading groups and spreading revolutionary propaganda among the impoverished population of Chiapas. The turning point for much of the population was the signing of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA), which would see indigenous land be handed over to private companies, increased income inequality and destruction of ecosystems. Events December 1993: EZLN guerilla camps in the Lacandon Jungle are raided by the Mexican military. In response, the First Declaration of the Lacandon Jungle is announced, declaring the Mexican state illegitmate and the right for indigenous people to form their own nations, as well as the need for common ownership of land. 1st of January 1994: As NAFTA goes into effect, EZLN seizes seven towns in Chiapas, burning down police stations after stealing guns and government buildings, barricading the streets and freeing political prisoners. 2nd of January 1994: The Mexican military begins to counter-attack, the EZLN kidnaps the governor of Chiapas. 3rd-11th of January 1994: Skirmishes between the EZLN and Mexican military kill hundreds of people as the Mexican military deploys helicopters, fighter jets, tanks, APCs and special forces. 12th of January 1994: Ceasefire is declared between the EZLN and Mexican military after pro-EZLN protesters fill every major Mexican city.Wikipedia - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zapatista_uprising Result The Zapatista Revolution was extremely successful, and created a large autonomous zone known as the Rebel Zapatista Autonomous Municipalities. The extreme outpouring of support led to the massive growth of the Global Justice Movement and the fall of the PRI dictatorship in Mexico, beginning a liberal democracy. It also helped inspire various other uprisings across Mexico. Notable Participants * Subcomandante Galeano * Comandanta Esther * Comandanta Ramona * Subcomandante Elisa See Also * Chiapas Conflict * Zapatista Army of National Liberation * Rebel Zapatista Autonomous Municipalities * Mexican Revolution References Category:Libertarian Socialism Category:Mexico Category:Revolutions Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Latin America Category:Central America Category:North America Category:Neo-Zapatismo Category:Indigenism Category:1994 Category:1990s Category:20th Century